Love In The Club
by Nicole The Dragon Rider
Summary: Today is Korra's birthday and she plans on doing nothing but studying for her upcoming exams. The Spirits and Bolin have other plans for her. Bolin being the good friend that he is decides to take her out to a strip club and to meet a certain raven haired stripper by the name of Ms. Sato. What will Korra do?


Love In The Club

* * *

><p>Korra is a student at Republic City University and today is her birthday. She doesn't see the big deal of it because she isn't planning to do anything on it. For her, it's just another day to study for upcoming exams. Korra has study for days now and her best friend Bolin thinks that she needs to take a break from studying to just have fun. They have been friends for about 4 years now and knows that Korra isn't gonna come willingly.<p>

Bolin knocked on the door of Korra's apartment and hears things being moved around and footsteps coming towards the door. He was welcomed by a pair of blue eyes slightly bloodshot from staring at study guides for too long and a grumpy expression. Bolin could tell that his friend wasn't happy about being torn away from studying but it's for her own good.

"Bo, what do you want? You know I'm trying to study" Korra said walking away from the door.

"Well someone is pretty grumpy for a birthday girl" Bolin said closing the door behind him.

"I don't want to do anything for my birthday except study… maybe to get some sleep" Korra said rubbing her eyes.

She's been studying all day except for a few interruptions from her parents, Mako, Tenzin and his family to say happy birthday to her. Korra misses her family and wanted to spend today with them if she didn't have exams in a few days. It's days like this that she really miss her family and how lonely she feels. Korra was sitting on the floor with her study guides scattered across the coffee table in front of her.

"Korra, you need to get out of the apartment and have some fun. I know the perfect way to do it too" Bolin said smiling.

"I need to stay here and study" Korra said frowning.

Bolin was getting annoyed with this conversion. If Korra wasn't coming willingly with him then he's gonna make her come by force. He got up from off the couch and picked the papers from the coffee table. Korra yelled at him to them give back but Bolin wasn't giving in.

"Bo, give them back. I'm not playing" Korra said reaching her papers.

"No, I'm not giving them back until you agree to go out with me" Bolin said keeping the papers out of his friend's reach.

They were like this for a whole 20 minutes before Korra finally relented. Bolin was rather pleased with himself when the darker teen left the room to change. Korra was annoyed with her friend. Why is he doing this to her? All she wanted to do was study and now the plan was up in smoke now. The Water Tribe girl took a quick shower and changed.

She was wearing dark blue jeans, a black tank top underneath her baggy grey RCU sweater shirt, and a pair of sneakers. Korra run a brush through her shoulder length brown hair before walking out of her room. Bolin turned to Korra to give her a big cheesy smile but she wasn't happy.

"I hate you right now" Korra said idly glaring at him.

"For now but after tonight, you're gonna love me. Let's go" Bolin said walking out the door.

Korra grabbed her keys and locking the door behind her. They walked around…. Well Korra following Bolin around town to the back of this club. She heard loud music bumping from the outside and wondered where the hell they were. Every time Korra asked, Bolin would changed or redirect the subject somehow. This was just annoy her to no end but she decided to humor him.

They walked to this big bouncer guy and Bolin knew him from somewhere. The two exchanged words that Korra couldn't catch and the guy let them in through the back door. What Korra saw next shocked her? She couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe that Bolin would take her to a place like this. Bolin took to a FUCKING STRIP CLUB! Of all places to take her, it had to this place. He got them seats in front of the stage before waving her over. Korra shook her head and sat next to Bolin.

"Why are we here?" Korra asked ready to leave.

"Because you need to have some fun and you need to go to a strip club once in your life" Bolin said patting Korra on the back.

"And I'm leaving" Korra said attempting to leave.

Bolin grabbed the back of her sweatshirt and pulled Korra back into her seat.

"Come on Korra, it'll be fun and if you don't like it, we'll leave" Bolin said pleading.

Korra sighed and sat back down. Why was she still here? She haven't the slight clue at all. The DJ start playing the music and everyone here was a guy. She was the only girl in the club, not that Korra minded. She was into girls so it really didn't mattered to her. Korra watched for awhile, stripper after stripper come onto the stage and dance. She didn't see anything that she hasn't seen before and it was getting a little repetitive for her. Korra could tell that Bolin was enjoying it. She rolled her sleeves up to her elbow and stretched a little.

"How's everyone doing out there?" DJ yelled over the music.

The guys cheered loudly.

"You guys are in for a treat. Now gracing the stage: Ms. Sato!" DJ said playing Pour It Up by Rihanna.

Korra was bored but froze when she saw the next stripper making her way onto the stage. This girl… This woman was drop dead beautiful. She has long jet black that flows to her waist in waves, the most flawless porcelain that shines even in club's lights but what really caught Korra's attention was the woman's eyes. They were a jade emerald green and they just ooze sensuality and sexuality.

She couldn't look away as Ms. Sato makes her way onto center stage and work her way on the pole. She was wearing nothing but a lazy black bra and black thong. Korra was hypnotized and she didn't want to look away. Ms. Sato smirk at her as she dances towards the end of the stage. The Water Tribe girl blushes Ms. Sato comes closers to her and sits on her lap.

Korra freezes, not sure of what do to or how to react. She's never been in this situation before. Ms Sato slips her number in Korra's sweatshirt and winks at her before return to the stage.

"Ms. Sato everyone, give it up" DJ said smirking.

Everyone clapped and make cat-calls. Korra let go of the breath that she didn't know that she was holding. Bolin laughed at her a little and patted her on the back.

"I think she likes you" Bolin said grinning.

"I don't think so. She's probably like that with everyone here" Korra said rolling her eyes.

"If she wasn't then why did she give you her number?" Bolin asked wriggling.

"Like hell would I know? I can go now" Korra said running her hand through her hair.

"Alright, alright let me go to the bathroom" Bolin said getting up.

"I gotta take a leak so I'll meet you in the front in 5" Korra said pushing her chair in.

Bolin nodded and the two split to the restroom. When Korra was out of sight, Bolin whipped out his phone and started to text someone.

"She'll thank later for this" Bolin said walking towards the door.

Korra quickly used the restroom and was washing her hands. She walked out of the restroom and towards the front of the club when she noticed that a door on the right was open. The lights was on and curiosity got the best of her. She peeked inside to see that it was Ms Sato. It was the girl that gave her the lap dance. Korra gulped a little as she stared at her body.

"_Spirit damn, she's fucking hot. I gotta get outta before she catches me staring_" Korra thought getting a little excited.

She got down low on the ground ready to make a quick getaway only to trip and fall flat on her face. She just had to trip on her shoelaces and her chin hurts like hell.

"Oh my spirits, are you okay?"

"Yea, I'm okay" Korra said as whoever helped her onto her feet.

She looks to see that it was Ms Sato and she was wearing a robe. Korra blushes a little. She was trying to get away undetected and it failed miserably.

"You're bleeding" She said concerned.

Korra touched her chin with the palm of her hand and sure enough there was some blood on it.

She was pulled into the room and made to sit in a chair. She was in Ms. Sato's dressing room as the raven haired girl searched through her dresser drawer. The taller woman pulled out a bottle of peroxide and some cotton balls. Ms. Sato dabbed a cotton ball with peroxide before gently taking Korra's face in her hand.

"This is going to sting a little"

Korra sighed, knowing full well what was going to happen next. This happens every time she got into which was pretty often.

"Let's just get over with it" Korra said preparing herself.

Ms. Sato started to clean the darker woman's cut as best she could. It was pretty hard with the shorter girl flinching every time she touched her. After a minute or two, Ms Sato cleaned and bandaged Korra's wound.

"I'm all done" Ms Sato said smiling.

"Um t-thanks" Korra said blushing.

"You're welcome and you're cute when you blush" Ms Sato said winking.

"I don't do cute" Korra said pouting like a child.

Ms Sato giggled a little.

"So what's your name?" Ms Sato asked curious.

"Korra and you?" Korra asked turning her attention to the woman in front of her.

"Here, I go by Ms. Sato but my friends call Asami" Asami said leaning against the dresser.

"You have a nice name. I like it" Korra said smiling.

"Thanks I do too. So what are you doing anyways? You don't seem like the strip club type"

"I'm not. My friend Bolin dragged me because he thinks I need to have fun since it's my birthday" Korra said rolling her eyes.

"Bolin? Green eyes and fair skin?" Asami asked curious.

"Yea how'd ya know?" Korra asked surprised.

"He text me not too long saying 'Take care of my friend for me'" Asami said looking at her.

Korra couldn't believe that Bolin of people had ditched her with a complete stranger. She never been on this side of town before and doesn't know how to get home on her own from here.

"If I ever get home, I'm gonna strange his ass" Korra said angrily.

"Don't worries, I can take you home" Asami said smiling.

"You don't have to do that. I just walk home if I start walking from here" Korra said walking towards the door.

She was stopped by a hand on her wrist.

"I'm not a serial killer if that's what you're thinking. It's not safe walking around here at night besides I don't think Bolin would leave you with me if he didn't trust me" Asami said concerned.

Korra wanted to say that she would be okay but the look that the raven haired woman was melting her resolve. She was so gonna get Bolin back for this if it was the last thing that she did. Korra nodded and Asami smiled.

"Let me get dressed then we can go" Asami said going into her bathroom.

Korra sat back in the chair, looking the room. The Water Tribe girl was wondering how the heck did she get herself in this in the first place. The college student sighed and scratched her head.

"_I might as well go with the flow since I don't have any other choice_" Korra thought as the bathroom door opened.

Korra looked and her jaw dropped to the floor. There was Asami standing in the doorway in a black dress that was hugging her curves in all of the right places. The raven haired smirking a little, liking the effects that she's having on the girl. She walks over to Korra and closes her mouth.

"Ready to go?" Asami asked holding out her hand.

Korra dumbly nodded and took Asami's hand. The taller girl lead her out of the club. Asami said goodbye to a few people and picked up her paycheck before they left. She lead them to the parking where paler girl's car was. The darker girl got into the passenger seat as Asami pulled out of the parking lot.

"If you don't mind me asking, how old are you?"

"I just turned 20. How old are you?" Korra asked curious.

"21 and lovin it. How about for your next birthday, we'll go about for drinks?" Asami asked smiling.

"I would like that. Rather you than Bolin" Korra said smiling back.

For the rest of the drive, the two talked about their dreams to their families and everything in between. Korra likes Asami and getting to know her. It likes the older girl was letting her see the real her. The raven haired woman dropped the younger girl at her apartment.

"Thanks for dropping me off, Asami. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, shoot"

"I was wondering if you wouldn't mind going out with me on a date this week" Korra asked nervously.

Asami smiled a little before kissing the nervous girl on the cheek.

"I would love to. You already have my number" Asami said seductively.

"O-Okay, I'll call you" Korra said getting out of the car.

Korra watched at the car drove off down the street. She smiles a little bit before heading inside. Best birthday ever and she has to thank Bolin for forcing her to go out.

* * *

><p>The End<p> 


End file.
